Passion of the Muslim
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: A man is stuck in traffic, Edward and Jacob become vampire werewolves, Sora finds out that his friends aren't enough power, and the Hangover becomes a musical!


Passion of the Muslim

Copyrights: I do not own Robot Chicken, or any of the properties that it is parodying.

*sketch name*

**channel changes**

* * *

(Starts as normal, with the Mad Scientist experimenting on the dead chicken then forcing it to watch the show)

**channel changes**

With permission from the people who are bahind Cartoon Network's MAD, we are re-airing this skit.

*Twlight Saga: Eclipse*

Jacob: (to Edward) I'm not gonna let you hurt Bella!

Edward: She chose me, and no-one else! (Jacob turns into a werewolf and bites Edward. In defense, Edward bites back) What the hell? Did you just bite me?

Jacob: Only since you bit me! But then doesn't mean we're-

Both: (in surprise) VAMPIRE WEREWOLVES! AWESOME!

Edward: We should hang out more. (walks away with Jacob)

Bella: Whatever. I was getting bored with this bull(bleep) anyways. (pulls a gun out, and shoots herself, killing herself)

**Channel Changes**

*Man Stuck in Traffic*

(man is waiting in traffic, but it is slogging along with the pace of a snail)

Man: Come on! Somebody better be dying for it to be this slow! (looks out window, and sees a murder investigation take place) DAMMIT!

**Channel Changes**

*Kingdom Hearts "Friends"*

Sora: (to Riku) I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!

Riku: (smugly) Is that right? Well, go bring your friends here and I'll bring out a full army, and then we'll see who's stronger, mother(bleep)er.

Sora: Fine!

(Soon, Sora has all his allies, including Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, Peter Pan, Jack Skellington, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Hercules, Beast, Mushu, Simba, and Tigger with him, and Riku has a large army, armed to the teeth, with him)

Sora: Are you guys ready?

Donald: Are you nuts? I'm not going up against those guys!

Goofy: Sorry, Sora, but we're not gonna get involved with this. (the heroes leave Sora quickly, and soon, Sora is alone, against Riku)

Riku: What was that you were saying about your friends, dousche?

Sora: (weakly) Mommy...

**Channel Changes**

*The Money You Could Be Saving with Geico*

(a pile of money with giant google eyes is sitting in a blank background)

Announcer: This is the money you could be saving with Geico. All it takes is fifteen minutes to go, click, and save tons of dough. I mean, seriously. GO AND START SAVING, ASSHOLE! (darkly) Or we'll find you.

(Geico money pulls out a bloody knife)

Announcer: (as "Someone's Watching Me" plays) Geico. Fifteen minutes can save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance.

**Channel Changes**

*Blackout*

(There is a major blackout going on, and the Robot Chicken Nerd is panicking)

Nerd: Oh God, oh God, oh God! How am I supposed to check updates on my LARP runs? There's only thing to do.

(moments later, when the power comes back on, the Nerd is seen hanging by a noose)

**Channel Changes**

*Hangover: The Musical*

Announcer: From the people who brought you Young Frankenstein: The Musical and Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark comes a brand new musical the whole family will love!

Phil: (sung, to Stu) **_Paging Doctor F***ot! Doctor F***ot!_**

Announcer: One of the biggest comedy hits of 2009 is now a musical! Get ready for: The Hangover: A Musical Spectacular.

Alan: How about that ride in? Guess that's why they call it 'Sin City'.

Announcer: You'll laugh till you're crying with Stu performing his song!

Stu: (sung) **_What do tigers dream of, when they take a little tiger snooze? Do they dream of mauling zebras or Halle Berry in her Catwoman suit?_**

Announcer: Zach Galafinakis also returns to hone his talents as the show-stealing Alan Garner!

Stu: (sung) **_Why would you drug us? What the hell were you thinking?_**

Alan: (sung) **_It was to have a good time. Your yelling has no meaning!_**

Stu: (spoken) (Bleep) you!

Announcer: And be sure to keep an eye out for the grandest moment: Mike Tyson crooning to Phil Collins!

Mike Tyson: This is my favorite part coming up right here. (drum roll, then sung) **_I can feel it coming in the air tonight-_**

Announcer: It's bound to be a smash!

Man: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Except for herpes. That (bleep) will come back with ya.

**Credits Roll**

*Traffic (cont.)*

(the man is still waiting in traffic)

Man: I hate this freeway!

THE END


End file.
